Cazarrecompensas
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] En el lejano oeste, Grimmjow, un forajido, está a punto de ser ahorcado por una pelea en una cantina, pero un grupo de indios los atacan y a él le perdonan la vida. Unas horas después, Nelliel, una cazarrecompensas, lo encuentra y decide capturarlo y llevarlo ante la justicia…lo cual no será tan fácil. AU, GrimmNell.


**Holaaaa, este pequeño shot está inspirado en uno de los episodios de _La balada de Buster Scruggs_, está en Netflix. Me gustó el concepto y quise adaptarlo a esta hermosa serie con uno de mis ships preferidos :')**

**Espero que les guste, dejen su review n.n**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**CAZARRECOMPENSAS**

Mediodía.

El sol estaba en su cenit, con su abrazo asfixiante y caluroso, el aire seco y polvoriento y el silencio sepulcral de un pueblo muerto a las orillas del cañón. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez bajó de su caballo negro que él llamaba Pantera, y al caer al suelo sus pesadas botas con espuelas levantaron una nube de polvo. Se acomodó el sombrero y se bajó el pañuelo que le cubría medio rostro. Dudaba que alguien lo reconociera en un lugar tan alejado del mundo, pero se recordó ser precavido. Verificó que sus dos pistolas estuvieran cargadas y listas para disparar antes de entrar a la cantina.

Al menos una docena de miradas se posaron sobre él en cuanto cruzó el umbral. Era un forastero, y en el pueblo no solían tener forasteros, no a menudo. Era como si tuviera un letrero espectacular apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Grimmjow se ajustó el sombrero casi hasta las cejas y se sentó a la barra dándole la espalda al resto de los presentes.

-Un whisky doble –ordenó sin levantar la vista.

En unos segundos su vaso estaba frente a él. Lo vació de un trago y pidió otro más.

-Hey, vaquero –lo llamó un hombre sentado en una mesa del centro de la cantina-, ¿te interesa una partida de naipes?

Grimmjow dio otro trago a su whisky y sonrió de lado. Una partida de naipes, no estaba mal, el juego era otra de sus aficiones, dinero fácil.

-Nos falta un jugador, el último hizo trampa y tuvimos que cortarle las manos –prosiguió el hombre.

Grimmjow se levantó, tomó su vaso y se sentó a la mesa con ellos. Eran tres, uno de ellos delgado, con un parche en el ojo, el otro de complexión más robusta, cabello rojo y nariz ancha, y el último más bien pequeño, con cara de imbécil. Era un trío interesante.

-Es una lástima –exclamó Grimmjow-, yo tampoco soporto a los tramposos.

-¿Entonces juegas? –preguntó el más robusto.

Grimmjow asintió y recibió sus cartas. Sacó unos cuantos billetes que traía en los bolsillos y los puso en la mesa para empezar la partida.

-¿Cómo te llamas, forastero? Nos gustaría saber con quién estamos jugando. Yo soy Edrad, él es Shaw-Long y él es D-Roy.

Grimmjow los observó conforme Edrad los nombró. Él no tenía intención alguna en presentarse, de hecho, mientras más pasara de incógnito mejor para él.

-¿Vamos a jugar o a coser, señoritas? –Exclamó Grimmjow evadiendo hábilmente la pregunta. Los otros tres intercambiaron una mirada, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Algo en ese hombre no terminaba de gustarles.

Pasó cerca de media hora, las apuestas habían subido y ahora había un montón de dinero en el centro de la mesa. D-Roy se veía preocupado con la mano que le tocó, Shaw-Long se había retirado hacía un par de rondas. Los únicos que seguían verdaderamente en el juego, agregando billetes al montón y fulminándose con la mirada, eran Grimmjow y Edrad.

Grimmjow tenía un par de ases y un par de reinas, aún si los otros tenían lo mismo era difícil que igualaran su mano tan alta. Cambió el ocho de diamantes por una carta del centro y sonrió mentalmente cuando vio otro as. Ahora tenía full. Mantuvo su expresión seria para no develar su jugada todavía. D-Roy sacó otra carta y maldijo por lo bajo.

-No voy –exclamó dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Era el turno de Edrad. Sacó una carta y sonrió ampliamente.

-Caballeros –dijo-, fue un placer vaciar sus bolsillos.

Destapó sus cartas y Grimmjow vio que tenía una tercia de reyes. Antes de que Edrad pudiera abrazar su nueva fortuna, Grimmjow destapó sus cartas y mostró el full que tenía. Edrad dio un golpe en la mesa y Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Parece que soy el ganador.

-Quiero la revancha –gruñó Edrad poniéndose de pie.

Grimmjow guardó los billetes en sus bolsillos, apuró su whisky de un trago y negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo interés en jugar la revancha. Tengo un poco de prisa.

Edrad sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo clavó en la mesa, muy cerca del brazo de Grimmjow.

-Dije que quiero la revancha –repitió.

Grimmjow levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro colorado de su adversario, al parecer era de los que no aceptaban un no por respuesta. Pero Grimmjow no estaba para complacer a nadie, mucho menos a un patético perdedor como él y sus compinches. Agarró vuelo con el brazo y estampó limpiamente su puño en la nariz de Edrad, quien salió volando y tiró la mesa de atrás. Los ocupantes se levantaron y se lanzaron por Grimmjow, pero éste los despachó hábilmente. D-Roy y Shaw-Long también se unieron a la pelea, y ahora era Grimmjow esquivando golpes y devolviéndolos a diestra y siniestra. Eran cuatro contra uno, Edrad se levantó como pudo y se dispuso a cobrar venganza, pero entonces el cantinero sacó la escopeta del mostrador y disparó hacia el techo para hacerse oír.

-¡Lleven su maldita pelea fuera de mi cantina!

Grimmjow y los otros se quedaron quietos, a lo que Shaw-Long aprovechó para quebrarle una botella a Grimmjow en la cabeza.

Todo se puso negro.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontró sentado sobre su propio caballo. Sobre Pantera. Se enderezó como pudo y notó que tenía los brazos atados firmemente a la espalda. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Recordaba la pelea en el bar, el escopetazo del cantinero…luego nada. Seguramente uno de aquellos idiotas lo había noqueado. Eso sí que era jugar sucio. Hablando de ellos…

-Ah, ya despertaste –exclamó Edrad, a los lados estaban D-Roy y Shaw-Long con cara de satisfacción, cada uno montado en su caballo. Se encontraban en un páramo desierto, sin absolutamente nada a su alrededor más que monte, pastizales, arbustos y uno que otro cactus.

Grimmjow vio con enojo que Edrad tenía en la mano un fajo de billetes, el de Grimmjow. Y no sólo eso, en la silla de su caballo estaba su cinturón con sus dos pistolas y su cuchillo. Lo habían atacado por la espalda y ahora lo habían asaltado. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Pantera avanzó un paso y Grimmjow notó con pesadez la gruesa soga alrededor de su cuello. Volteó hacia arriba y vio que estaba atado a la rama de un árbol, y lo único que lo separaba de una muerte horrible era estar sentado sobre su caballo. Si se movía un poco más sería inevitable su caída…y por lo tanto su muerte.

-Me tomé la libertad de recuperar mi dinero –dijo Edrad con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No es tu dinero. Lo gané limpiamente.

-¿Sí? Pues eso ya no importa.

-¿Y qué hay con la soga? ¿Vas a matarme?

-Tal vez. Será doloroso. Debiste aceptar esa revancha.

-Ah, qué más da. Hubiera sido lo mismo. Te habría ganado otra vez y como eres tan mal perdedor de todas formas terminaría aquí atado –respondió Grimmjow sin dejarse intimidar.

Edrad frunció el ceño, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Puedo quedarme con tu caballo? –Preguntó de pronto D-Roy.

-¿Qué?

-Ya que vas a morir quiero quedarme con tu caballo. Shaw-Long también lo quiere, ayudaría un poco que nos dijeras quién de los dos debería conservarlo. Así nos ahorramos una pelea.

-Puedes quedarte con el caballo –exclamó Shaw-Long en tono aburrido-, yo quiero las pistolas.

-Eso ni hablar, ya son mías –replicó Edrad.

-¿Y el cuchillo?

-Puedes quedarte con el cuchillo.

Grimmjow estaba encolerizado. No sólo estaba a punto de morir a manos de un puñado de imbéciles, sino que ya estaban repartiéndose sus pocas pertenencias entre ellos.

-No me parece muy justo, un caballo por un cuchillo. Quiero al menos una pistola también.

Edrad estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó un grito singular y un montón de pisadas de caballo y tambores. Eran indios, Grimmjow los reconoció de inmediato. Bueno, ahora sí su sentencia estaba marcada. Le alegró un poco saber que al menos los indios se quedarían con sus cosas y no aquellos tres idiotas.

Edrad, D-Roy y Shaw-Long se pusieron alerta y sacaron sus pistolas, avanzaron un poco hacia los gritos que oían, pero el problema era que les llegaban por todos lados. Grimmjow se quedó en silencio, consciente hasta de su propia respiración y sus pulsaciones.

De pronto, una flecha se clavó en el cuello de D-Roy y lo hizo caer al suelo, desangrándose. Shaw-Long y Edrad trataron de distanciarse y ponerse alerta, pero entonces una lluvia de flechas cayó del cielo y los atravesó por todos lados. Edrad disparó un par de veces hacia la nada, y luego cayó como un costal al suelo. Su caballo corrió, pero no llegó demasiado lejos. Una lazada envolvió su cuello y lo detuvo.

Entonces Grimmjow pudo ver a los indios. Eran al menos diez, sus siluetas imponentes e inconfundibles, los penachos, el cabello decorado con plumas, con dientes de animales salvajes alrededor del cuello, las cuentas, las pieles alrededor de sus brazos y en los pies a modo de zapatos. Notó, no sin cierta curiosidad, que estos pieles rojas usaban máscaras de hueso tallado, pintadas de diferentes colores. Algunas tenían formas de demonios, otras de animales, otras eran simplemente rostros con rasgos exagerados. Rodearon a Grimmjow sin detenerse ni dirigirle la palabra, parecían estar discutiendo en su lengua extraña lo que estaba pasando. Dos de los indios se bajaron de sus caballos y cortaron el cuero cabelludo de los cadáveres para luego meter sus trofeos en una bolsa. Los despojaron de sus armas y ataron los caballos de Edrad, D-Roy y Shaw-Long para llevárselos.

El que parecía ser el jefe de la tribu bajó también de su caballo y se acercó a Grimmjow lentamente. El resto del grupo se tensó en su lugar, a la espera de lo que su líder iba a hacer. El hombre acarició el caballo de Grimmjow con suavidad, como si fuera un animal herido. Le dijo unas palabras en su lengua extraña y luego volteó a ver a Grimmjow. No podía ver sus ojos debido a la máscara, pero de igual forma se sintió observado, tan intensamente que apenas si podía respirar.

-Pantera –exclamó el indio.

Grimmjow tardó un momento en comprender. ¿Aquel indio conocía a su caballo? ¿Cómo sabía que se llamaba Pantera?

El indio acarició una vez más al caballo y luego subió al suyo. Grimmjow esperó que uno de ellos le disparara una flecha, pero no sucedió. Tan pronto como aparecieron, los indios se alejaron por el páramo hasta que Grimmjow los perdió de vista.

* * *

Después de tres horas, Grimmjow todavía no sabía cómo rayos iba a escapar de aquel aprieto en el que se encontraba. Ya no sentía las piernas ni los brazos, pero eso no es lo que le preocupaba. Cada hora, Pantera se había ido alejando un poquito más hacia el pastizal para comer. La soga alrededor del cuello de Grimmjow estaba ahora peligrosamente tensa sin llegar a asfixiarlo, pero un paso más y no podría remediarlo.

-Pantera, tranquilo, muchacho. No avances más –susurró Grimmjow.

No entendía por qué los indios habían decidido dejarlo con vida. El caballo tenía algo que ver, eso era obvio, pero no sabía en qué medida. El líder de la tribu parecía conocerlo. Grimmjow supuso que, siendo los indios tan propensos a esas sugestiones espirituales, seguramente creían que Pantera era la encarnación de un espíritu ancestral o algo por el estilo. Decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. En parte porque no alcanzaba a comprenderlo en su totalidad y en parte porque Pantera, espíritu o no, terminaría matándolo a ese paso.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Grimmjow estaba cansado porque la noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien. Quería recostarse sobre el suelo terroso y dormir a pierna suelta hasta el día siguiente, pero no podía. Si tan sólo tuviera su cuchillo, si pudiera desatar la soga, si no se hubiera metido en aquella estúpida pelea. Cerró los ojos y se quedó meditando, su mente trabajando a toda prisa en busca de una solución.

-¿Pidiendo perdón por tus crímenes?

La dulce voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Grimmjow abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una mujer hermosa, de cabello verde turquesa, aunque le extrañó que no estuviera usando un vestido, sino que había adoptado la indumentaria de los hombres. Pantalón y camisa de lana, chaqueta negra, botas negras con espuelas y un sombrero calado hasta las sienes. A pesar de que la ropa ocultaba su cuerpo bastante bien, pudo notar sus perfectas curvas femeninas. Se sorprendió aún más al ver la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón. Iba montada en un caballo pardo de cabello de ébano. ¿Era acaso una señal divina? ¿Era su salvadora? Antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta, la mujer sacó un papel doblado de su chaqueta y lo observó detenidamente, luego levantó la vista y clavó sus hermosos ojos de oliva en los azules de Grimmjow. Sonrió de lado y a Grimmjow le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.

-Sí, parece que eres tú. La imagen no te hace justicia, eres mucho más atractivo en persona.

Grimmjow la miró sin entender. La mujer se quitó el sombrero y sonrió de lado.

-Ya, es lo que todos dicen. Lamento dejarte sin habla, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, pero a decir verdad te prefiero callado.

Grimmjow por fin encontró su voz.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Se sintió estúpido al segundo de hacer la pregunta. El nombre, el papel, todo encajó en su mente. Tenía el afiche de recompensa, ese que mostraba un retrato dibujado de Grimmjow, el crimen por el que lo buscaban y la suma de dinero que ofrecían a quien lo capturara vivo o muerto.

-Eres una cazarrecompensas –exclamó Grimmjow.

La joven asintió y se bajó del caballo.

-Tengo la costumbre de presentarme, aunque no sé para qué si de todas formas los bandidos que atrapo no viven más de dos días. Es una pérdida de tiempo, si me lo preguntas –Grimmjow no dijo nada-. Oh, qué rayos. Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Nell, si lo prefieres, pero como dije, te prefiero callado.

-¿Así que _tú_ vas a cobrar la recompensa por capturarme?

Nelliel no pasó por alto el tono mordaz de Grimmjow. Sonrió y se acercó hasta sujetar la cuerda de Pantera. Lo jaló un poco hacia adelante y Grimmjow sintió nuevamente la presión en el cuello.

-Parece que alguien se me adelantó –observó Nelliel, señalando los cuerpos tirados, sacó la flecha que Shaw-Long tenía en un costado y la inspeccionó-. ¿Indios?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

-Se necesita más que eso para matarme –respondió Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

En un parpadeo Nelliel le estaba apuntando justo a la frente con su pistola. Grimmjow apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo sucedido. Nelliel sonrió y hábilmente volvió a guardar el arma.

-Es broma, no voy a matarte. Podría, de eso no tengas duda, pero sería una espina en el trasero cargar con un muerto, sobre todo en la noche. Los coyotes tienen muy buen olfato y sería una lástima que se comieran tu rostro. En parte porque es la única manera de cobrar mi recompensa y en parte porque eres muy apuesto.

-Muy bien, vamos a ver si entendí: ¿vas a sacarme de aquí para llevarme con el sheriff del condado más cercano para cobrar tu recompensa?

-Eres de lento aprendizaje. Pero sí, básicamente es eso.

-Bueno, puedes intentarlo, pero no será sencillo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste que puedo "intentarlo"? No veo que tengas otra alternativa, bombón. Ya está anocheciendo y vas a morir de una forma u otra. Si te dejo aquí, los coyotes bajarán y tratarán de comerse a tu caballo, si logra escapar, tú quedarás colgado, agonizando, mientras los carroñeros devoran tus pies. Por la mañana, los buitres se conformarán con tus sobras, y al día siguiente serás puro hueso. Te estoy ofreciendo morir como un hombre.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Gracias, linda, pero entre ir contigo o tentar a mi suerte, prefiero lo último.

-Eso no es lo que escuché. ¿En serio terminaste aquí por una estúpida partida de naipes? Te creí más listo. Te he seguido el rastro por semanas, quién diría que eso bastaba para capturarte.

Grimmjow se arrepintió de haber sido tan descuidado. Quería un poco de dinero fácil y por eso había aceptado jugar con Edrad y los otros. Si tan sólo se hubiera tomado su whisky y hubiera seguido su camino, en esos momentos ya estaría muy lejos. Pero no, tenía de todo menos suerte últimamente.

Nelliel interpretó su silencio como una resignación. Subió a su caballo, cortó la soga de Grimmjow y tomó las riendas de Pantera para llevárselos a ambos. Grimmjow no dijo nada en todo el camino, era un alivio quedar libre de la horca, pero ahora tenía que planear su escape.

* * *

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo repleto de estrellas. Los grillos en el pasto y los cascos de los caballos eran lo único que se escuchaba en un kilómetro a la redonda. Nelliel estiró los brazos y giró a ambos lados su cabeza para que se acomodaran sus vértebras. De pronto se desvió del camino y empezaron a subir el monte.

-Seguiremos mañana –dijo sin que Grimmjow le hubiera pedido explicación alguna. Detuvo a los caballos y los amarró a un tronco. Jaló a Grimmjow de la chaqueta con brusquedad y éste cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Podrías ser más amable –se quejó Grimmjow cuando Nell lo jaló hacia un árbol y le pasó una cuerda alrededor del cuerpo para amarrarlo bien y que no se fuera a escapar.

-Ay, perdón, ¿se te rompieron las medias? –Se burló Nelliel.

Grimmjow bufó molesto y desvió la mirada. Nelliel terminó de atarlo y regresó junto a su caballo.

-No es necesario todo esto, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Prácticamente te debo la vida.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Decir que me debes la vida. Tú a mí no me debes nada, y viceversa, sólo son…negocios.

Grimmjow notó el tono apagado de Nelliel al hablar. Parecía que había tocado una fibra particularmente sensible en ella. Se recordó no volver a hacerlo, pues también para él había sido un poco incómodo aceptar que estaba en deuda con ella.

En los siguientes minutos Nelliel ya había juntado algo de leña y estaba encendiendo una pequeña fogata. Grimmjow vio que se veía adorable a media luz, su largo cabello caía por su espalda y sus hombros, y se preguntó qué había orillado a una mujer tan hermosa como ella a convertirse en cazarrecompensas. Conocía a muchos de ellos, y si algo tenían en común era que ninguno escogía esa vida.

Nelliel sacó una lata de frijoles y empezó a calentarla en una pequeña ollita que traía consigo. El olor era delicioso y a Grimmjow le gruñeron las tripas. No había comido nada desde en la mañana. Carraspeó, avergonzado de la sonrisa que le lanzó Nelliel.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-Si no es molestia.

-Podría desatarte para que estés más cómodo.

-¿En serio? Estaba pensando que…

-Y tal vez después podríamos acurrucarnos y ver las estrellas hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Grimmjow comprendió el sarcasmo demasiado tarde. Nelliel soltó una carcajada jovial, sus ojos se entrecerraron y Grimmjow no pudo molestarse al presenciar aquello. Sonrió de lado muy a su pesar. Tenía razón, era ridículo lo que le pedía.

Nelliel se sirvió un poco en un plato y empezó a comer, sentada junto a la fogata, sin frío, acurrucada bajo su manta. Grimmjow suspiró y sus tripas volvieron a gruñir.

Nelliel se levantó y sacó unas tiras de carne seca que dejó sobre las piernas de Grimmjow.

-Ten, come algo.

-¿Cómo se supone que me lo coma si estoy atado?

-Mi conciencia está tranquila, Grimmjow, arréglatelas como puedas.

Grimmjow trató de doblarse para comerse la carne, pero en su estado era imposible. Después de varios intentos de levantar las piernas la carne cayó al suelo y se llenó de tierra. Grimmjow maldijo en voz baja.

-Ah, qué sueño tengo. Mañana nos espera un largo camino.

Nelliel tendió una manta en el suelo para dormirse, metió la pistola bajo el bulto que le servía de almohada y luego apagó la fogata.

-Oye, no, espera…

-Buenas noches.

Grimmjow pudo ver aun en la penumbra la silueta de Nelliel. La hermosa joven se giró de espaldas a él y se acurrucó bajo sus mantas.

* * *

Las primeras luces del día iluminaron el prado. Nelliel abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó. Había tenido mejores noches, pero aquello no estaba tan mal. Ya se había acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie, en lugares fríos y mil veces más peligrosos que aquel. A comparación, era un día de campo.

Antes de poder levantarse, una mano le tapó la boca y la otra sujetó uno de sus brazos a su espalda en una dolorosa llave. Nelliel reconoció a Grimmjow.

-Buenos días, dulzura. ¿Dormiste bien?

Nelliel quiso decir algo pero no pudo. Grimmjow le quitó la mano de la boca y tomó la pistola.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo escapaste?

-Encontré una piedra suficientemente filosa como para cortar la soga. Menos mal que tienes el sueño de un oso y no te despertaste con todo el ruido que hice. Los indios se llevaron mis armas así que tomaré esto prestado –dijo levantando la pistola. La dejó a un lado y tomó una cuerda para atar a Nelliel de las manos, que siendo mujer no tenía mucha fuerza para defenderse de Grimmjow, aunque éste debía admitir que le costó más trabajo del que esperaba.

Le puso ambas manos a la espalda y la dejó tirada de costado.

-Será un largo camino así que también me llevo esto.

Grimmjow tomó la bolsa de carne seca de las cosas de Nell y se comió un par sin dejar de sonreír. Nelliel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y para que veas que tengo buen corazón, te dejo una para que no mueras de hambre tan pronto.

Recogió la que se cayó al piso la noche anterior y se la arrojó a los pies.

-Ten, hermosa, sírvete.

Grimmjow cargó sus cosas al caballo y estaba a punto de subir, pero entonces se detuvo. Se le había ocurrido una idea maravillosa.

-Sería una molestia si ves qué camino tomo, así que tengo que pedirte que cierres los ojos.

-Estás muerto, Grimmjow, no me importará llevar tu cadáver y lidiar con los coyotes siempre y cuando pueda pedir mi recompensa.

Grimmjow sonrió y se agachó junto a Nelliel.

-Qué agresiva eres, eso me gusta. Ven aquí.

Levantó la blusa de Nelliel y se la puso en la cabeza para que no viera nada. Nelliel gritó y se removió para quitársela de encima. Grimmjow estaba contento con el resultado. Nelliel no podía ver nada y estaba atada, y en cambio él tenía ese ardiente espectáculo de sus pechos metidos en el corsé blanco, que dejaba, oh, muy poco a la imaginación. Si la situación fuera otra, no dudaría en llevarla a la cama, o quizás se la tiraría ahí mismo en el prado, así amarrada como estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Lo que tenía que hacer era poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y Nelliel antes del siguiente anochecer.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Nelliel, cuando no queramos matarnos mutuamente.

Grimmjow montó en su caballo y se alejó al galope. Lanzó una última mirada hacia Nelliel, que ahora estaba retorciéndose en el suelo tratando de quitarse la blusa de la cabeza, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

No tenía idea de cuántos kilómetros había recorrido a lo largo del día, pero de igual forma no podía seguir en la oscuridad y la ventaja que le llevaba a la ardiente cazarrecompensas de cabello turquesa era considerable. Así pues, Grimmjow se sintió suficientemente seguro como para bajar del caballo y pasar la noche. Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que si se daba prisa podría alcanzar a cazar algo para la cena. Las tiras de carne no eran demasiadas, no le durarían un día más. Un poco de carne fresca le caería bien.

Amarró a Pantera a un árbol, dejó el cinturón con la pistola en la silla y se quitó la chaqueta para trabajar con más soltura. Cogió un poco de hilaza que tenía entre sus cosas y se adentró en el monte para poner dos trampas. Amarró las ramas, y cubrió todo con hojarasca y tierra. Regresó con el caballo y sacó un mapa que había robado hacía un par de días para inspeccionar la región. Según lo recorrido, faltaba todavía un buen tramo para llegar al siguiente pueblo. Tal vez un día y medio de viaje si salía al amanecer. Tenía que comprar provisiones, pero no tenía nada de dinero, así que lo mejor sería intercambiar algo. Buscó en la bolsa que le había robado a Nelliel y no encontró gran cosa. Tenía algunas municiones extra, el afiche de la recompensa, una daga pequeña. Siguió buscando y encontró algo redondo y pequeño, frío, de metal. Lo inspeccionó bajo los últimos rayos del día y vio que se trataba de una brújula de plata. Era muy bonita, y valiosa. Si la vendía tendría el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir una semana, tal vez más si se ponía modesto.

La guardó en su bolsillo y se sentó en una roca a esperar. Luego de un buen rato, el sol casi oculto por completo, escuchó un ruido como de ramas rompiéndose. Se giró alerta hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y se levantó. Tenía que ser la trampa que había puesto. Algo había picado.

Se internó una vez más en el monte con el cuchillo en mano y fue a revisar. En efecto, había una liebre atrapada. El animalito lo miró como pidiendo compasión, pero Grimmjow le rompió el cuello con las manos y se lo llevó de regreso. Luego encendió una fogata y se quedó despellejando al animal para ponerlo a asar. Arrojó la piel y las vísceras y lo abrió por mitad para facilitar el proceso. Era un asador improvisado con ramas, pero le bastaría por esa noche. Se quedó recostado contra un árbol cerca de la fogata y entonces sacó nuevamente la brújula. La abrió y vio que tenía una inscripción en la parte de atrás.

"Para mi guerrera"

Grimmjow sonrió al imaginar a Nelliel. Seguramente había sido un obsequio de alguien querido; ella era la guerrera. Sintió una punzada de culpa por lo que planeaba hacer con la brújula, y en general por lo que le había hecho a Nelliel, dejarla abandonada a su suerte, sin armas, a la intemperie. Era un camino peligroso, si alguien la encontraba…siendo mujer…no quería ni pensar en lo que le harían. Sin embargo, el lado frío de su corazón le recordó que ella había intentado capturarlo para entregarlo a la justicia, sin siquiera preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado o la historia completa de por qué lo buscaban. No, Nelliel no era su problema, era _un_ problema. Si sobrevivía, que era una posibilidad muy alta considerando la clase de mujer que era, entonces seguiría su camino. Se las arreglaría para volver a comprar un arma, para buscar alguien más para darle caza.

-No es mi maldito problema –se repitió Grimmjow.

-Creo que tienes un problema mayor, bombón –exclamó una voz a su espalda.

Grimmjow escuchó el chasquido del arma y sintió el frío cañón pegado a su nuca. Era ella. Era Nelliel. Sintió el golpe duro en la cabeza y se desplomó en el suelo sin oportunidad de defenderse.

* * *

Era la segunda vez en dos días que lo noqueaban. Esperaba que no hubiera una tercera, porque la punzada en la parte posterior de la cabeza había tardado un buen rato en desaparecer. Grimmjow abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para orientarse. Nuevamente estaba atado a un árbol, a unos cuantos pasos de la fogata, Pantera estaba pastando a unos metros de ahí, aunque era fácil confundir su negra figura en la noche. Pero no se veía a Nelliel por ningún lado. Grimmjow giró la cabeza para buscarla, mas no había señales de la joven.

Entonces, Grimmjow la escuchó antes de verla, el sonido era inconfundible. Una víbora de cascabel se arrastraba lentamente hacia él, haciendo sonar su cola para anunciarse, acechando a su nueva presa.

-Mierda –exclamó Grimmjow.

La víbora siguió avanzando, segura de lo que quería. Grimmjow no tenía con que defenderse, ni la pistola, un cuchillo, una piedra…y aun si lo tuviera sería inútil, pues sus manos estaban firmemente atadas a su espalda. Lo mejor sería no hacer movimientos bruscos, esperar pacientemente, quieto en su lugar, y con algo, o mucha suerte, la víbora se iría. Pero no sucedió. El animal reptante estaba cada vez más cerca. Se irguió en su cola y le mostró los colmillos a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque, pero lo que oyó fue una especie de tajo, y el cascabel se detuvo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con la víbora muerta, un cuchillo clavado justo en la cabeza, a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna. Levantó la vista y reconoció a Nelliel, que estaba de pie frente a él con una mano en la cintura.

-La cena está servida –anunció.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo ese cuchillo de mi cuerpo? –Se quejó Grimmjow.

-Sí, fallé por poco.

-Fa… ¿fallaste?

-Vamos, hubiera sido divertido. Vi a la víbora desde que se acercó a ti, estaba esperando que gritaras por ayuda.

Grimmjow estaba molesto. No sólo Nelliel lo había capturado de nuevo, sino que había estado a punto de ser atacado por una víbora, y ahora su "salvadora" se estaba burlando de él.

-Muy graciosa –respondió-. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó encontrarme? Creí que…

-¿Creíste que te perdería la pista? Eres bastante predecible. No tenías comida ni agua, era obvio que te dirigías al siguiente pueblo. Por un momento pensé que habías rodeado, pero estúpidamente te mantuviste en línea recta. Sólo tuve que esperar a que bajaras la guardia.

-¿Y cómo te desataste?

-Encontré una piedra lo suficientemente filosa para cortar la soga –dijo Nelliel con una sonrisa de lado, devolviéndole sus mismas palabras.

Grimmjow también sonrió. Vaya que aquella chica era un hueso duro de roer. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Donde ponía el ojo, ponía la bala. Y hablando de eso, había sido estúpido de su parte dejar la pistola en la silla del caballo, debió haberla traído consigo todo el rato.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, otra vez.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi brújula? –Le preguntó Nelliel-. No estaba en mis cosas.

-Era de plata, es obvio que la vendí.

-¿A quién? ¿A la liebre?

Grimmjow rodó los ojos.

-Está en mi bolsillo. Te la daría pero…bueno…estoy atado de manos. Si me sueltas…

Antes de poder terminar la frase Nelliel estaba arrodillada a su lado metiéndole la mano a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Hey, hey, tranquila –dijo Grimmjow entre risas por las cosquillas-, está en mi pantalón.

Nelliel metió la mano y la recuperó. Agarró la víbora por la cola y la jaló, empezó a quitarle la piel y el esqueleto para hacer tiras de carne seca.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Grimmjow con una sonrisa-. ¿Sólo vas a manosearme y ya?

-No me hagas volver a lanzarte el cuchillo, Grimmjow.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Nelliel terminó con la víbora y luego de poner unas cuantas tiras a secar se acercó a Grimmjow y le metió una pierna de liebre asada a la boca. Terminaron de cenar, la fogata estaba casi extinguiéndose.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando cobres la recompensa por entregarme?

-¿Qué más? Ir por el siguiente.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te convertiste en cazarrecompensas?

-Ya lo hiciste, Grimmjow –respondió Nelliel con voz cansada-. No es ningún secreto de estado. Me convertí en cazarrecompensas porque no soporto que haya bandidos allá afuera, viviendo su vida como si no hubieran hecho cosas atroces. Ni los sheriffs ni nadie hacen nunca nada, se limitan a actuar bajo ciertas reglas, reglas que les convienen.

-¿Así que eres una especie de justiciera?

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo. Es mi forma de aportar algo a este mundo, de tratar de corregir lo que está mal.

-Creí que lo hacías por el dinero.

Nelliel lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que también lo hago por el dinero, tengo que comer, tengo mis propios gastos.

-Hay formas más fáciles de ganar dinero. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero eres mujer, esta vida no es para ti.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué vida es para mí, Grimmjow?

-No lo sé, podrías casarte con algún hacendado, tener hijos…

Nelliel sonrió, pero su sonrisa no denostaba felicidad alguna, sino amargura.

-Hay un hombre que me arruinó todas las posibilidades que tenía de casarme y empezar una familia, de tener una vida normal, fuera de peligros.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Creí que no era ningún secreto de estado.

-Lo que pasa es que ya me aburrí de hablar contigo. Buenas noches –Nelliel apagó la fogata y se acurrucó bajo sus mantas-. No intentes nada, Grimmjow, ya viste que mi puntería no es mala y que gracias a lo de anoche estaré alerta.

-Buenas noches, Nelliel –respondió Grimmjow simplemente.

A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de escapar. Sólo quería dormir y esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber lo que le deparaba el destino.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Grimmjow no pudo hacer mucho respecto a recoger el campamento y cargar las cosas en los caballos. Seguía atado al árbol, viendo los movimientos de Nelliel, quien al parecer estaba un poco sorprendida de que Grimmjow no hubiera intentado escapar durante la noche. Se acercó a desatarlo, sin dejar de apuntarle en todo momento con la pistola.

-Eso no será necesario –explicó Grimmjow.

-Es precaución.

-Ya vi que no puedo escapar de ti, y aunque te lo pida amablemente no vas a dejarme tranquilo.

-Es correcto, vaquero.

-Así que te propongo un trato.

Grimmjow subió a su caballo con muchas dificultades, Nelliel hizo lo mismo, tomó las riendas de Pantera y bajaron del monte para reintegrarse al camino.

-¿Un trato? ¿Con un bandido? Creo que no.

-Te conviene.

-No me digas lo que me conviene.

-Mira, por muy buena que seas con los nudos y con tu puntería, no podrás evitar que tarde o temprano me zafe de mis ataduras y trate de escapar otra vez. Admítelo, puedo llegar a ser muy molesto.

-Tienes razón, debí ponerte una mordaza desde el principio.

-Mi trato es este: te ayudo a capturar a otro bandido en la mitad de tiempo que usualmente tardas y dejo que te quedes con todo el dinero.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Entonces vamos a una cantina, juego unas partidas de naipes y el dinero recaudado va para ti. Es una buena oferta.

-No necesito tu dinero, ya te dije por qué hago esto.

En este punto de la conversación Grimmjow ya había logrado cortar la soga de sus manos con una roca afilada. Levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

-¿Cómo es que…? Ah, olvídalo. Si tratas de escapar te dispararé por la espalda –dijo Nelliel con tono aburrido. Grimmjow sonrió y le arrebató las riendas de Pantera. Cabalgaron lado a lado a paso lento, el día apenas empezaba y Grimmjow no daba señales de querer escapar. Podría, eso sin duda, pero decidió quedarse.

-Debe haber algún bandido allá afuera peor que yo que merezca ir a la horca por sus crímenes. Estarías haciendo "lo correcto" y además te llevarías una buena suma de dinero. Ya, dime, ¿cuánto piden por mí?

-No lo suficiente, créeme –respondió la joven con una sonrisa al pensar en todo el trabajo que le había costado en los últimos dos días.

-Muy bien, entonces dime tú qué pides a cambio de dejarme libre. Te ayudaré a conseguirlo y todos contentos.

-Cuéntame de ese hombre que mataste –pidió Nelliel de pronto. Grimmjow se quedó callado y desvió la vista-. Ah, ya veo que tienes tus propios demonios. La hoja por tu recompensa no decía mucho, sólo que habías matado a un hombre y que habías huido.

-Pues así fue.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?

-Quién sabe. Tal vez perdí una partida de naipes contra él.

-Ya dime.

-¿Qué importa? Lo maté y ya.

-Si fue en defensa propia te absolverán. Si no has dicho nada al respecto es porque eres culpable, por eso huiste.

-Lo que sea.

Nelliel sacudió la cabeza. Grimmjow bufó molesto al sentirse tan expuesto.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tu vida es tan perfecta? ¿Nunca has hecho nada malo? ¿Nada de lo que te arrepientas?

-¿Tú te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? –inquirió Nelliel.

-Responde la maldita pregunta.

-No, Grimmjow, mi conciencia está limpia. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber confiado en la persona equivocada.

Grimmjow guardó silencio. Nelliel tenía la vista fija al frente, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados en una línea recta. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

-¿Y si yo te ayudara a vengarte de esa persona? –propuso Grimmjow.

Los ojos de Nelliel buscaron los de Grimmjow, parecía que había un atisbo de esperanza en sus palabras. Pero casi de inmediato se recompuso y carraspeó.

-No digas tonterías.

-Estabas considerándolo.

-Desde luego que no –respondió ella fríamente.

-Puedo ayudarte –aseguró Grimmjow deteniendo al caballo y haciendo que Nelliel hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Grimmjow, no necesito tu ayuda! Lo que necesito es que cierres el pico de una vez.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. ¿Quién fue? ¿Tu exnovio?

-Sólo…cambiemos de tema.

-Si te cuento lo que pasó con el hombre que maté, ¿me lo dirás?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-No me interesa, sólo tengo curiosidad. Piénsalo bien, somos dos extraños que pueden sacar provecho el uno del otro. Después de esto no tenemos por qué vernos las caras nuevamente.

-¿Qué hay de mi dinero?

-Mi oferta sigue en pie. Te ayudo a capturar a un bandido o te doy lo que recaude de una partida de naipes. Es más, te invito un trago cuando todo esto termine.

Nelliel reconoció que era una buena opción. A fin de cuentas ella saldría ganando más. No sólo por el dinero y el trago, sino que, una vez cumplida su venganza, no tendría por qué dedicarse a ser cazarrecompensas. Estaba harta de esa vida, pero no tenía alternativa. Si Grimmjow hablaba en serio y podía ayudarla con eso…su vida estaría resuelta. La felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, casi a su alcance.

-Muy bien, pero antes de aceptar el trato quiero oír tu historia.

-Y yo la tuya –respondió Grimmjow.

Nelliel asintió. Empezó a organizar los sucesos en su mente, tal y como los recordaba.

-Todo sucedió hace muchos años. Yo vivía en una granja con mis padres, tenía quince años y mi vida no podía ser más perfecta. Tenía todo lo que quería –hizo una pausa-. Una noche que hubo un baile en el pueblo yo estaba enferma y me quedé en casa. Mis padres asistieron, pero hubo una pelea, balas perdidas, y ambos murieron. Me quedé sola. Pero podía seguir viviendo en la granja y tratar de salir adelante, de no ser porque en el testamento especificaban que la propiedad sería mía hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Supongo que no contaban con que morirían antes de ver ese día. Me faltaba tan sólo un año, así que el notario se ofreció a hacerse cargo del papeleo hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Creí que era una buena opción. Yo sabía leer, pero de cuestiones burocráticas no tenía ni idea. La granja no prosperó y tuve que vender muchos animales, era difícil para mí hacerme cargo de todo. Cuando por fin cumplí la mayoría de edad y las escrituras pasaron a ser mías, resolví vender la granja y comprar una casa modesta y pequeña, para mí sola. Fui a hablar con el notario para decirle mi plan y pedirle que me ayudara con los papeles y los trámites, pero mi sorpresa fue que había falsificado el testamento de mi padre y que ahora la granja le pertenecía. Me dejó en la calle prácticamente. Yo no tenía dinero ni adónde ir. El muy canalla me dijo: "puedes seguir viviendo ahí, tendrás comida y una cama caliente todas las noches, pero a cambio te casarás conmigo". Le dije que prefería morir de hambre y que me devoraran los coyotes en el monte antes que desposarlo. Se rió y me dijo: "como quieras, tarde o temprano cambiarás de opinión". Esa noche tomé algo de ropa que todavía conservaba de mi padre, junté todo el dinero de mis ahorros, cogí el caballo que nos quedaba y escapé.

-Y te convertiste en cazarrecompensas –añadió Grimmjow.

-Sí, o sea, ¿qué más podía hacer? Llegué a otro pueblo con una familia que me acogió, tuve que trabajar para ganarme el pan, pero sobreviví. Cuando cumplí veinte años vi que podía ganar dinero capturando bandidos, así que decidí intentarlo. Fracasé, por supuesto, al principio perdía más de lo que ganaba, pero con el tiempo empecé a hacerme buena en esto. Y esa es mi historia.

Grimmjow sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Has pasado por cosas muy difíciles.

-No necesito tu compasión, Grimmjow.

-No es compasión, es admiración.

Nelliel sonrió. Era un cumplido que no esperaba escuchar de los labios de Grimmjow.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es la historia de tu crimen?

-Me gustaría contarte todo de una manera tan poética como tú, pero esas cosas no van conmigo. ¿Quieres la verdad? El hombre al que maté era mi mejor amigo. Estábamos ebrios jugando a la ruleta rusa.

-¿Ese estúpido juego con el revólver en el que sacas todas las balas menos una y disparas a tu suerte?

Grimmjow asintió en silencio. Reanudó la marcha y Nelliel lo imitó. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, aunque no hacía falta. Era lamentable que Grimmjow fuera un "bandido" más que buscaba la ley, por algo tan tonto como un juego, pero que le había costado la vida a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué huiste?

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Ebrio o no, jugando o no, lo maté. Ninguna explicación sería suficiente. Además ya han pasado muchos meses, no puedo simplemente volver el tiempo.

-¿Qué hacías antes de todo esto?

-Para ser honesto, nada. El dinero que ganaba jugando lo perdía de la misma forma; me emborrachaba todos los días en el burdel, me metía en peleas… De alguna forma fue como quitarme un peso de encima, y una oportunidad para empezar de cero.

-Huir de la justicia no parece un muy buen comienzo –exclamó Nelliel rodando los ojos.

-Mi plan es cruzar la frontera, conseguirme una nueva identidad en un lugar en el que nadie me conozca, conseguir un trabajo, comprar alguna propiedad, trabajar la tierra.

-Suena muy utópico, por no mencionar que estás bajo arresto.

-No eres un oficial, sólo una cazarrecompensas.

-Y pienso entregarte al primer sheriff que vea.

-¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?

-No seas inocente, no hay ningún trato. ¿En serio te creíste mi historia? No lo decía en serio, sólo quería saber qué habías hecho para que te persiguiera la ley.

-Eres muy buena mentirosa –concedió Grimmjow.

Nelliel sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, ¿cómo crees que he sobrevivido hasta ahora?

Grimmjow se abstuvo de decirle que había formas más efectivas, teniendo esos atributos y esa inteligencia. No quería echarle más leña al fuego.

-No lo digo por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Nelliel.

-Tu historia es verdad, pero no hablabas en serio cuando decías que ibas a entregarme.

-Pero claro que voy a entregarte.

-Si fueras a entregarme al primer sheriff que vieras, ¿no tendrías que haber tomado el desvío para ir al pueblo? Estamos cabalgando en línea recta, hacia ningún lugar en particular.

-Lo que pasa es que no conozco muy bien estas tierras, pero gracias por la observación, todavía estamos a tiempo de volver.

-Yo creo que no –dijo Grimmjow y se detuvo. Nelliel también se detuvo y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Acaso quería escapar otra vez? Y más importante, ¿en serio iba a entregarlo? No podía negar que era una buena oferta eso de ayudarla a cobrar venganza con el malnacido que le había robado sus tierras, pero Grimmjow era un bandido; hasta donde sabía, su historia podía ser mentira.

¿Entonces por qué no estaba escoltándolo al pueblo? ¿Por qué una parte de ella quería creerle, confiar en él, pedirle ayuda como si fuera una niña desprotegida? La mirada de Grimmjow, clavada en sus ojos, la puso nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionar porque su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones.

-Sí, eso creí –dijo Grimmjow al no obtener respuesta. Tomó la rienda de su caballo y siguió avanzando.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Nelliel le bloqueó el paso.

-Voy a seguir mi camino, no pienso esperar todo el día a que te decidas.

Nelliel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no acudieron. Sin poder evitarlo, vio a Grimmjow rodeando su figura y avanzando, alejándose cada vez más hacia las montañas, sin miedo a nada, ni siquiera a que pudiera dispararle por la espalda. Porque sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Había fracasado en su misión de atrapar a Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, vivo o muerto.

* * *

Nelliel se despertó con la luz del sol dándole de lleno en la cara. Maldijo internamente no haber cerrado las cortinas antes de irse a dormir. Se enderezó en la cama y se talló los ojos. Afuera había mucho ruido, pero no sabía a qué se debía. Se vistió deprisa y bajó al vestíbulo, donde la hostelera y el resto de los huéspedes se habían reunido y hablaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Nelliel a una chica pelirroja de ojos grises que se estaba poniendo el sombrero.

-Va a haber una ejecución.

La palabra le llamó la atención a Nelliel. Había llegado a ese pueblo la noche anterior después de separarse de Grimmjow, planeaba quedarse unos días hasta reunir información sobre otro bandido, pero no esperaba que las cosas se pusieran tan…intensas.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Escuché que es un bandido que llevaba meses huyendo de la justicia.

Nelliel apenas terminó de escuchar la frase de aquella mujer cuando ya iba corriendo hacia la puerta, apretujándose entre la gente que al igual que ella salía para ver la ejecución. Las calles terrosas estaban llenas de personas que se encontraban alrededor de una horca que la noche anterior no estaba ahí. Nelliel vio la gruesa soga y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Avanzó lo más que pudo hasta la primera fila, más que para ver la ejecución, para ver de quién se trataba. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

El sheriff salió de la comisaría seguido de dos oficiales que escoltaban a un tercer hombre con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha negra. Los murmullos aumentaron a su alrededor a la par que el sheriff subía a la tarima. Los oficiales le pusieron la soga al cuello al detenido, que también tenía las manos atadas, y finalmente le quitaron la capucha, revelando un cabello azul celeste inconfudible.

Era Grimmjow.

Nelliel sintió un retortijón en el estómago cuando hicieron contacto visual. Le pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual sólo empeoraba la situación.

-¿Últimas palabras? –preguntó el oficial que estaba sujetando la palanca de la trampilla.

Grimmjow clavó nuevamente su mirada en Nelliel.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra situación –exclamó.

Nelliel le sonrió de vuelta, con un sabor amargo en la boca, y vio casi en cámara lenta cómo el oficial jalaba la palanca. Estaba a milisegundos de presenciar la muerte de Grimmjow, y eso era algo que no podía soportar. No le importaba que fuera un hombre buscado por la ley, o que lo hubiera conocido apenas hacía unos días, sabía que era inocente. En cuando los pies de Grimmjow quedaron volando, Nelliel desenfundó su pistola y le disparó a la soga que sujetaba a Grimmjow, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, pero vivo.

-¡Grimmjow, corre! –gritó Nelliel mientras se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar hacia el peliazul.

Y si pensaba que aquel iba a ser un final de película, en el que ambos escapaban de la justicia y cabalgaban juntos hacia el horizonte, estaba muy equivocada. Antes de que pudiera llegar a Grimmjow, se vio rodeada por oficiales que le apuntaban con sus revólveres. Uno de ellos llegó por atrás y la golpeó en la cabeza.

Todo se puso negro.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para enfocar la vista. Estaba frente a la multitud, atada de manos, con una soga al cuello al igual que Grimmjow.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Trataste de liberarme, pero te superaron en números. Ah, y uno de ellos te noqueó, seguro que te duele un poco la cabeza –explicó Grimmjow-. Buen tiro, por cierto.

Nelliel no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Quería decirle a los oficiales y al sheriff que todo aquello era una confusión, que ella era la cazarrecompensas, no el bandido. Pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía la lengua de arena y los labios resecos, todo le daba vueltas.

El oficial que estaba detrás de ellos ajustó las sogas alrededor de sus cuellos y acto seguido se posicionó junto a la palanca.

-¿Últimas palabras?

Nelliel volteó a ver a Grimmjow.

-¿Es tu primera vez? –preguntó el peliazul haciendo referencia al hecho de ser colgados. Para él ya era la tercera.

Nelliel tragó saliva pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue el sonido de sus cuellos rompiéndose y el silencio sepulcral de la multitud.

**FIN**

**Jajaja perdón, creo que me emocioné con eso de las noqueadas, a ver si no le quedó un trauma craneoencefálico a Grimmy por eso LOL. Y no sé qué pasó pero no me inspiré para un final feliz, sorry.**

**¡Dejen su review! Los amo.**


End file.
